nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nintendo divisions
This is a list of different companies that either are devoted suportors, or are owned by Nintendo. First party companies are companies that are owned by Nintendo, second parties make games only for Nintendo, and third parties make exclusive games for Nintendo and other companies such as Microsoft and Sony. Nintendo headquarters and primary offices *Nintendo Co, Ltd. *Nintendo of America **Nintendo Atlanta **Nintendo North Bend *Nintendo of Canada *Nintendo of Europe **Nintendo Benelux **Nintendo Spain **Nintendo France **Nintendo Germany **Nintendo Italy **Nintendo UK *Nintendo Australia *Nintendo of Korea *Nintendo Hong Kong *Nintendo Phuten Company (now closed) *Active Boeki **Active Gulf **Maxsoft Ltd. *Core Gaming Systems *iQue Ltd. *Latamel Inc. Nintendo Central Research & Development (Japan) Nintendo Entertainment Planning and Development Nintendo Entertainment Planning and Development, (formerly Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development) or Nintendo EPD for short, is the largest division within Nintendo, consisting of various developers who create Nintendo's most popular games. Sometimes they'll even get involved with hardware. The divisions within Nintendo EAD include: *Nintendo EAD Software Development and Design **Nintendo EAD Software Group No. 1‎ - Mario Kart, Nintendogs, Luigi's Mansion **Nintendo EAD Software Group No. 2 - Wii series, Animal Crossing, Splatoon **Nintendo EAD Software Group No. 3 - The Legend of Zelda **Nintendo EAD Software Group No. 4 - New Super Mario Bros., Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi Touch & Go, Big Brain Academy, Pikmin **Nintendo EAD Software Group No. 5''' '- Wii Fit, Star Fox, others **Nintendo EAD Software Group Tokyo - ''Super Mario Galaxy, Donkey Kong Jungle Beat, Flipnote Studio **Nintendo EAD Sound Group - Music and sounds for EAD video games **Nintendo EAD Users Interface and Effects - Nintendo DSi internal features, Wii Channels *Nintendo EAD Design Technology - Designs the Software Development Kits for Nintendo, possibly among other projects. Nintendo Software Planning and Development Nintendo Software Planning and Development's main purpose was to assist other developers in creating Nintendo published video games, though they themselves also develop original titles. They were consolidated into Nintendo EPD with EAD. The divisions of SPD included: *Nintendo SPD Production Group 1 - Rhythm series, WarioWare series, Metroid series, Tomodachi series *Nintendo SPD Production Group 2 - Fire Emblem ''series, ''Tetris DS, Puzzle League series, Pokémon ''series (Japanese partners) *Nintendo SPD Production Group 3 - ''Metroid Prime series, Battalion Wars series, Punch-Out!!, Super Mario Strikers series (Western partners), Paper Mario *Nintendo SPD Production Group 4 - Mario Party ''series, ''Mario & Luigi ''series, ''Mario ''Sports spin-offs, ''Super Smash Bros. Nintendo Software Design & Development Nintendo Software Design & Development has developed numerous products for the Wii and Nintendo DS ranging from the Wii channels to Photo Dojo on DSiWare. *Nintendo Software Design & Development 1 - Products *Nintendo Software Design & Development 2 - Products Nintendo Platform Technology Development Nintendo Platform Technology Development is Nintendo's Hardware division. It was formed in 2015 with Company President Tatsumi Kimishima combining Nintendo Integrated Research and Development with Nintendo System Development. Nintendo Integrated Research and Development Nintendo Integrated Research and Development (Nintendo IRD for short) designed Nintendo hardware and accessories since their Arcade days in the mid 1970s Nintendo Research and Engineering Nintendo Research and Engineering designed Nintendo handhelds and handheld accessories including the Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS and more. They were combined with Nintendo IRD in 2013. Nintendo System Development Nintendo System Development began as the Nintendo Special Planning Department where it worked on low profile hardware like the e-Reader and Pokéwalker. It was turned into Nintendo Network Business & Development in 2011 and added the Nintendo Network Planning Group. In 2013, it was turned into Nintendo System Development and *Nintendo Network Development & Operations Department - System Applications and Network services *Nintendo Environment Development Department - Software Development Kits and Online Infrastructure *Nintendo Mechanical Design Group (Dissolved) - Hardware design and associated software Nintendo Network Service Database Formerly known as Wii no Ma, Nintendo Network Service Database operates Nintendo Network service in conjunction with Nintendo Network Development & Operations Nintendo Business Operation Technology Nintendo Business Operation Technology assists in the development of video games developed by companies outside of Nintendo. *Nintendo Business Operation Technology Nintendo Research & Development Subsidiaries *Nintendo Software Technology Corporation - Wave Race: Blue Storm, 1080° Avalanche, Mario vs. Donkey Kong series, Metroid Prime Hunters, Nintendo Puzzle Collection, others. *Nintendo Technology Development- development kits and co-develops the hardware *Nintendo European Research & Development - Formerly Mobiclip. While it doesn't develop games, it does develop software. Wii U Chat, Wii U Internet Browser, NES Classic's emulator Sales and marketing *Nintendo Sales Co., Ltd. *HFI Inc. *NES Merchandising Inc. *NHR Inc. *Nintendo Research, Inc. Others *The Baseball Club of Seattle, L.P. *Nintendo Corporate Analysis and Administration *Nintendo Finance and Information Systems *Nintendo General Affairs *Nintendo International Business - Overseas projects. *Nintendo Licensing Division **Super Mario Club *Nintendo Manufacturing Division *Nintendo Personnel Department *Siras *Warpstar Inc. Nintendo Subsidiary Software Development *1-Up Studio - formerly Brownie Brown. Various Mana titles, Mother 3, Magical series. co-development of Super Mario 3D World *Creatures Inc. - Pokémon series, Game Boy Camera, EarthBound. *Monolith Soft - Disaster: Day of Crisis, Xenoblade Chronicles *Nd Cube - F-Zero: Maximum Velocity, Wii Party, Mario Party 9 ''on *Retro Studios - ''Metroid Prime series, Donkey Kong Country Returns. *Systems Research and Development - Programs numerous Nintendo games, including major EAD titles Nintendo Satellite Software Development *Ambrella - Various Pokémon spinoffs. *Genius Sonority - Various Pokémon console titles *iQue - Develops Nintendo consoles for China Former Second Parties *Project Sora - Kid Icarus: Uprising *Rare - ''Donkey Kong'' series, Banjo Kazooie, GoldenEye 007 Nintendo Partner Development Studios *AlphaDream - Mario & Luigi:series, Tomato Adventure *Camelot Software - Mario Golf series, Mario Tennis series, Golden Sun series. *Game Freak - Pokémon series, Drill Dozer. *Good-Feel - Wario Land: Shake It, Kirby's Epic Yarn, Yoshi's Woolly World *Grezzo - Legend of Zelda remakes, Ever Oasis *HAL Laboratory - Kirby series, Super Smash Bros. *Intelligent Systems - Fire Emblem series, Wario Ware series, Paper Mario series, Advance Wars series. *Noise - Custom Robo series *skip Ltd. - Chibi-Robo, bit Generations, Art Style series, Captain Rainbow. *syn Sophia - Style Savvy series *Valhalla Game Studios - Devil's Third, Momotaro Dentetsu 2017 *Vitei - Steel Diver Category:Lists *